scpf_site_omega_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
O5-6 “The Elder”
'O5-6 '(codename The Elder) is a member of the Overseer Council and the direct overseer of the Foundation’s Intellience Agency. He posesses the anomylous powers of immortality and the ability to alter his physical age at will. While his past is mysterious, he is known to have held command positions in some of the world’s finest intelligence agencies before his recruitment into the Kaiserstiftung für Anomalien in 1907, where he quickly rose up the ranks in the Geheimdienst. After the First World War, he fled to the USSR to work with the NKVD’s own anomalous branch, the Supervayzery Anomal'nogo, which he did during the Second World War. After WW2, he left the USSR to do freelance work for various intelligence agencies, but his love for the anomalous finally left him in the SCP Foundation. Here he became a member of the O5-Council. Outside of his work, O5-6 is known to have had various families as a result of his immortality. No family has ever crossed each other though. Early life (??? - 1900) Not much is known about the early life of O5-6. What is known is that he was originally born in Roman nobility, and made his way up to Centurion in the Frumentarii. Over the years, O5-6 has been spotted at various historical events, often faking his death to prevent being exposed. Kaiserstiftung für Anomalien and WW1 Around 1900, O5-6 was a citizen in the German Empire. In the year 1907, he was recruited into their equivalent of the SCP Foundation, the Kaiserstiftung. Here he was tasked with gathering intelligence that could better Germany’s chances in a war where they would fight with anomalous objects. During WW1, various attempts were made to mobilize and militarize SCPs. Most of these attempts failed, because of the bad technology and the lack of knowledge. In 1918, when Germany was clearly losing, O5-6 defected to the USSR to escape imprisonment. Life in the USSR O5-6 discovered his love for Russia during his time in the USSR. Here he worked with the Supervayzery Anomal’nogo, the Soviet-equivalent of the SCP Foundation. During the Second World War, he was tasked with stealing SCPs from Axis Forces. O5-6 worked with them and the NKVD/KGB until 1965, after which he quit and left the country. Freelance After leaving the USSR, O5-6 worked for various agencies around the world as a freelance operative. Examples are the American CIA and the Dutch AIVD. He met his current wife, a Russian immigrant, while working in the Netherlands. Working for the SCP Foundation Around 2000, the SCP Foundation tracked him down with the intention to recruit him as a member of the O5-Council. Initially he refused, but after he got promised that he could take his wife with him, he accepted. A few years later, he was stationed at ATF 108 when the disasterous Chaos Insurgency raid came, which resulted in a total containment breach. After this catastrophic event, he was one of the first survivors to make it to Evacutation Site-14, and voted for the old Site Director, and his Assistant Director of the Intelligence Agency, to become the new Administrator. He became an active participant in Protocol: Rebuild and is currently working on rebuilding his department of preference.